doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Star Trek
frame STAR TREK ist der übergreifende Titel für sieben Science-Fiction-Fernsehserien (darunter eine Zeichentrickserie) mit insgesamt 726 Episoden sowie vierzehn Kinofilmen, zahlreichen Romane, Computerspiele und andere Werke, deren Inhalte auf der 1966 von Gene Roddenberry geschaffenen Fernsehserie "STAR TREK" (in Deutschland Raumschiff Enterprise) basieren. "STAR TREK" ist einer der populärsten Namen in der Geschichte der Science-Fiction-Unterhaltung und neben dem Doctor Who-Universum eines der bekanntesten Franchises in der Geschichte des Fernsehens. Das Phänomen "STAR TREK" wird länderübergreifend immer wieder in kulturellen, technischen oder gesellschaftlichen Zusammenhängen zitiert - so auch immer wieder in Doctor Who-Publikationen. Gleichzeitig kommen in beiden Serien Hommagen zueinander vor. Die Star Trek-Serien *''Star Trek - The Original Series'' (TOS) - 1966–1969 (79 Episoden in 3 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - The Animated Series'' (TAS)- 1973–1974 (22 Episoden in 2 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - The Next Generation'' (TNG) - 1987–1994 (178 Episoden in 7 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - Deep Space Nine'' (DS9) - 1992–1999 (176 Episoden in 7 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - Voyager'' (VOY) - 1994–2001 (172 Episoden in 7 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - Enterprise'' (ENT) - 2001–2005 (98 Episoden in 4 Staffeln) *''Star Trek - Discovery'' (DSC) - 2017-? (aktuell: 29 Folgen in zwei Staffeln) *''Star Trek - Picard'' (ab 2020) Star Trek im Doctor Who-Universum thumb|250px|Der Vulkanische Gruß thumb|250px|Ace trägt die Insignien der Sternenflotte *Im Roman The Face of the Enemy erinnert sich John Benton an eine konkrete Star Trek-Episode (Mirror, Mirror), als der Dritte Doctor ihm berichtet, er sei in einem Paralleluniversum gewesen. *In den Comics Polly the Glot und Once Upon a Time Lord zitiert Astrolabus zwei berühmte Sätze aus Star Trek: "Beam mich rauf, Scotty!" (der Satz ist ein Star Trek-Klischee) und "Warp-Faktor Eins, Mr. Sulu!". *Im Comic The Mark of Mandragora trägt Ace die Insignien der Sternenflotte als Ohrringe. *Im Comic Party Animals hält sich auf der Raumstation Maruthea der Klingone Worf auf - ein erster Hinweis, dass das Star Trek-Universum tatsächlich parallel zum Who-Universum existiert (siehe Crossover) *Samantha Jones bedauert, nicht viel von Star Trek DS9 gesehen zu haben, weil ihr Vater immer die Nachrichten sehen wollte (Autumn Mist) *Izzy Sinclair hat vor ihren Reisen mit dem Doctor die Serie Star Trek: The Next Generation auf Video gesehen (Izzy's Story) *Die außerirdische Destrii ist großer Star Trek-Fan. Ihre Lieblingsepisode ist Spocks Gehirn. Diese Leidenschaft teilt sie mit Izzy Sinclair (Ophidius) *Rose Tyler erwähnt in Aliens in London den Vulkanier Spock. *In der Episode The Empty Child wird der Neunte Doctor Mr. Spock genannt. *Bernice Summerfield hält Star Trek TNG für eine Dokumentation (The Left-Handed Hummingbird). *Die Fähigkeit der Time Lords, ihre Gedanken mit anderen zu verbinden, erinnert an die Gedankenverschmelzung der Vulkanier, sogar die Geste hierfür ähnelt sich. Diese Assoziation hat auch Donna Noble in dem Hörbuch The Nemonite Invasion. *In der Episode Fear Her zeigt der Zehnte Doctor den Gruß der Vulkanier und erwähnt den Warp-Antrieb. *In dem Hörbuch The Forever Trap nennen sich der Doctor und Donna Dr. McCoy und Cpt. Kirk. *Die Geschwindigkeitseinheit Warp hält während der Abenteuer des Elften Doctors Einzug in die TV-Serie: so besitzen die Raumschiffe Byzantium und Thrasymachus einen Warp-Antrieb. *Die Byzantium ist ein Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse - so wie die USS Enterprise in Star Trek - TNG. *Das Interior der Thrasymachus erinnert stark an das der Star Trek-Raumschiffe des 24. Jahrhunderts, außerdem erinnert der Pilot des Schiffes an den Enterprise-Piloten und späteren Chefingenieur Geordi LaForge. *In der Episode The Curse of the Black Spot agiert ein holografisches Notfallprogramm - ein solches gehört in Star Trek - VOY zu den Hauptfiguren. *In der Episode The Impossible Astronaut fragt eine Frau eines der Stille-Wesen, ob es eine Maske aus der TV-Serie Star Trek tragen würde. *In der Episode The God Complex wird die Rasse der Klingonen erwähnt *Craig Owens zitiert im Angesicht der Cybermen die Prase "Beam mich hoch!' (Closing Time) *In der SJA-Episode Warriors of the Kudlak wird Captain James T. Kirk erwähnt. Doctor Who bei Star Trek [[Datei:Star Trek Doctor Who.jpg|thumb|250px|Die Doctor-Darsteller im Star Trek-Universum]] *In der Star Trek - TNG-Episode Die Neutrale Zone (letzte Episode der 1. Staffel) kann man auf einer Computer-Konsole die Namen der Darsteller der Doctoren 1-6 erkennen. *Die ab der Serie Star Trek - TNG agierenden Borg erinnern sehr stark an die Cybermen. *In der Star Trek - ENT-Episode Die Zukunft (16. Episode der 2. Staffel) wird eine Raumkapsel entdeckt, die innen größer als von außen ist und durch Zeit und Raum reisen kann - wie eine TARDIS. Der Autor der Episode bestätigte die Hommage. *Im Star Trek-Roman Ishmael gibt es verschiedene Referenzen: auf S. 13 hat der Vierte Doctor einen Auftritt, auf S. 57 werden Metebelis-Kristalle erwähnt, auf S. 154 tritt der Zweite Doctor und auf S. 200 erwähnt Cpt. Kirk eine Rasse von Zeitreisenden aus der Kasterborous-Galaxie. *Während der gesamten Laufzeit von VOY hat der holographische Doktor keinen Namen (auch wenn er mehrmals versucht einen zu finden), deswegen wird er nur mit "Doktor" angesprochen. *In Star Trek Online (STO) und über die ganzen Staffeln von ENT verteilt kommt der Temporale Kalte Krieg, in Wahrheit ein gigantisch großer temporaler Krieg, der über alle Zeiten verteilt ist, vor. Darsteller Einige Schauspieler traten in beiden Serien-Universen auf: *Daphne Ashbrook *Benedict Cumberbatch *Noel Clarke *Barrie Ingham *John de Lancie *John Franklyn-Robbins *Christopher Neame *Christopher Obi *Simon Pegg *Olaf Pooley *Maurice Roëves *Mark Sheppard *William Morgan Sheppard *Alexander Siddig (Auftritt in verschiednenen Big Finish-Hörspielen) *Guy Siner *Nana Visitor *David Warner Autoren Bislang haben vier Drehbuchautoren für beide Serienuniversen geschrieben * Jane Espenson * John Shiban * James Swallow * David Wise Crossover Russell T Davies äußerte sich 2009 in einem Interview zu einer geplanten Crossover-Episode, zu der es dann jedoch nicht kam: :I would have loved to have done a Star Trek crossover," said Davies. "The very first year, we talked about it. Then Star Trek finally went off air. Landing the TARDIS on board the Enterprise would have been magnificent. Can you imagine what their script department would have wanted, and what I would have wanted? It would have been the biggest battle. : :Zu deutsch: : :Ich hätte es geliebt ein Star Trek crossover zu machen," sagte Davies. "Während des allerersten Jahres sprachen wir darüber. Dann wurde Star Trek schließlich abgesetzt. Die TARDIS auf der Enterprise zu landen wäre großartig gewesen. Können sie sich vorstellen was deren Drehbuchabteilung gewollt hätte, und was ich gewollt hätte? Es wäre die größte aller Schlachten geworden. In der 8-Bändigen Comic-Geschichte Assimilation² kommt es dann zum lang erwarteten Crossover zwischen beiden Serien, wobei nicht geklärt wird, warum die Serie als solche thematisiert werden kann, wenn es sich doch bei dem gesamten Star Trek-Universum um eine Parallelwelt zum Universum des Doctors handelt. Externe Links *Star Trek in der Memory Alpha *Star Trek in der Memory Beta Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Begriffserklärungen Kategorie:Medien mit Doctor-Who-Bezügen